Unbelievable
by Chakura
Summary: It all start off as dream but will it soon becom a reality? Shounen-ai RyomaxFuji
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unbelievable  
Author: Chakura  
Pairing: RyomaxFuji  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

Disclaimer: Not mines

Warning: Un-beta

A/N: The first chapter to the 30 kisses challenge. So enjoy

It has to be a dream, because there is no normal reason for him to be standing in the middle of some village, in some little hut. He could hear the screams outside, but only vaguely . There was smoke and fire that was burning the rooftops of the houses nearby. It seem that the village was under and attack of some sort. Some how he could tell all that without once looking out the window. The room in which he was standing in was dark despite the light outside. Somehow it seem as if he was protected from all the violence that was ranging outside.

As he surveyed the room he as in, he caught an image. A reflection of him wearing a light blue dress that tightens at the waits and flare out at his knees revealing pale slim legs. His feet wear encased in what appears to be brown leather boots that hits him at the ankle. His first reaction was that of disbelief and that slowly turned into anger., why the hell was he in a dress of all things. God, this has to be a dream because he would never be caught dead in a dress. He knows that he have a somewhat femmy face, but still a dress! Yes, it has to be a dream. One sick and twisted dream.

There was a slam to the right and as he turned around, he saw a shadowy figure coming up to him. He recognize the figure as someone he knew form somewhere but yet was unsure where. There was a slight shiver down his back as the shadow came closer. Even if he feel a familiarity with the presence he also feels a foreboding as well. This can't be good, he thought. Before he could register anything the shadow was on top of him. Trapping his body between the wall and the shadow. The shadow's arms were on his shoulders, efficiently holding him in place.

"My, my lookie what we have here" the shadow smirked.

He shivered as he heard the lust beneath the words. The shadow brought his hand around his face and gently lifted his chin up. The figure slowly close the distance between the two bodies. It was light, barley brushing against his lips, a kiss. It came again but harder and hungrier this time. It felt as if the person was trying to swallow him whole. The worst thing about it, he could feel himself enjoying it. As they broke apart, panting for air, he looked up and for the first time in this insane dream and he saw color. Bright, cobalt blue eyes stared back at him.

Ryoma woke up with a start. As he looked around, all he saw was indication that he was in his room and not come hut. His clothes tossed in the corner and his tennis bag resting at his desk, waiting to be picked up for practice tomorrow. The dream seemed so real. He could still feel the slight tingle of it. His finger brushed gently against his lips, as he breathe out a name so quietly that even he did not realized he said it out loud.

"Fuji-sempai"

TBC

Love it? Hate it? Its un-beta so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please comment cause that would make me update faster lol to see that people are actually reading this. This is going to be series, so hopefully the next chapter going to some up soon.


	2. Unbelievable pt2: Play Time

Title: Unbelievable pt2  
Author: Chakura  
Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 2. news; letter

Why does is have to come out this way? What have he ever done to do this? Okay maybe he was a tads mean to other people, but damn they deserved it. There was also that one time he stole some of Kikamaru's food and blamed it on Momo, but hey Momo was such a easy target. Now thinking back on it, Ryoma wasn't a very friendly a guy, but hey does it really matter all that much. It must have because karma came around a bit him the ass, greatly.

_Flashback_

The day started off as usual enough. Ryoma woke up that day in a slight sweat. He knew he had a nightmare but was unsure of what its was about. All he remember was something about a dress and the color blue. He concluded it wasn't anything important or else he would have probably have remembered it. He wonder what time it was and as he checked the digital clock on his desk, Ryoma realized he had five minutes to get ready before Momo would come an pick him up. He quickly threw on his uniform, grab his bag and head downstairs for some juice and maybe a bite of toast if time had let him. There was barley a sip of the cool orange juice when a loud voice rang through the house.

"Ryoma! Lets go!"

Ryoma gulped down the juice and ran towards the door . With a quick "Itatakimasu" Ryoma was gone.

"Yo!" Ryoma called as he got on the back of Momo's bike.

The ride was a short and fast paces. If Ryoma was more aware of his surrounding he would have notice that there was three close encounter with the cars nearby and one almost run over lady. He would have also noticed Momo talking about a performance that each of the clubs have to do., but it was too bad that Ryoma wasn't paying attention. Instead he was too busy think about his fragmented dream and the importance of the color blue. So it was news to him when he got onto the tennis court and found out instead of tennis they are doing a play.

"It seem that the tennis club is a bit under budget and we are a thousand short to rent out a cabin to train for the upcoming tournament." Ryuzuki-sensei announced, "So as a way to raise money we shall put on a performance, the costumes will be donated by the drama department but everything else we have to do ourselves."

"Does anybody got any idea of what play we should do?" Oishi asked the club

"How about the Matrix" someone shouted out

"Oh what about Kill Bill"

"Hey how about…"

There were mummers all around the club ranging from something like Harry Potter all the way to some movie no one ever heard of.

"Annnooo, we need something more low budget" Oishi stated

"Hey how about a classic then?" Momo asked

"Swan lake?" There was some shaking of the heads.

"Shiroyuki hime?1"

"Done too many times before"

"How about Azule2?" a quiet voice asked.

"Hmmmm, isn't that a fairy tale about how a girl in a blue dress was kidnapped but like the captain of some bandits. The captain wanted to marry the girl but she keeps saying no and such?" questioned Kikamaru.

"Yup" Fuji nodded.

"So its decided then, we are going to do Azule," Oishi scribble the idea down.

"So who is going to do what parts?" Momo asked

"Jan Ken Pon!"

_End Flashback_

tennistennistennistennistennis

Twitch

Twitch Twitch

Ryoma's eye can not stop twitching. Which brings him to where he was now.Somehow through the game he had "won" the leading role. He was the ever so lucky one to play Azule, a girl. Even better yet his "prince" was none other than the sadist himself, Fuji-sempai. Yes, which bring them to the present, in Ryoma's room, on his floor, across from each other where Fuji-sempai has a nice view of his twitching eye.

"saaaaa you don't look happy Echizen," the ever smiling tensai commented.

"well who would be"

Smile

"…"

"I bet you would look cute in the dress"

Twitch

"plus if that is you biggest worry I guess the kiss in page ten would be no problem for you"

"…"

Smile

"Nani?" Massive twitching

"well apparently sometime after I kidnapped you" "its no big deal"

"…"

"have you kissed some one before Echizen?"

"…"

"Its not a big deal"

Ryoma shivered a bit as Fuji smiled, that was never a good signed, especially when the smiling tensai ahs his eyes opened. His thoughts can be summed up in one word at that point, "shit!"

"Here I'll show you then," Fuji leaned over, lifted Ryoma's chin and ever so gently brushed his lips against Ryoma's.

"See its no big deal" Fuji pulled back smiling, "Now shouldn't we start rehearsing our scene."

"Kami-sama" Ryoma thought to himself he does not know which is worse that they would have to rehearse the kiss and perform it in front of everyone or that he got his first kiss stolen from Fuji-sempai.

"Made made dame"

Tbc

* * *

Hope ya like sorry for any mistakes Please review. 

Some notes:

1 Snow white lol

2 a made up fairy tale

3 its rock paper scissor, hopefully I spelled it right


End file.
